The New Family Guy
by I-Am-Mukuro
Summary: This is one of my fics I saved from inuyasha.net. It's a InuyashaFamily Guy crossover.Peter and his are forced to family move to Japan. They have trouble getting use to how different everything is, until they meet Kagome and the gang from Inuyasha.
1. chappie 1

In Quohag, Rhode Island, the Griffins' day begins as normal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! MOM, STEWIE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" yelled Meg as her baby brother chased her around her room with a machete.

" Stewie, what the hell are you trying to do to your sister?" Lois asked angrily.

" Oh noting mum," Stewie said as innocently as possible while trying to hide the machete behind his back. " We were just playing tag…."

"…With a machete?" Lois continued sarcastically.

(Author) For those of you who don't know, a machete is a large knife with an extremely sharp blade.

They were interrupted when Peter busted through the front door.

" Peter what's wrong, it looks like you had way too much sugar and caffeine this morning." Lois asked in a worried voice.

" OH NOTHNG DEAR EVERYTHINGS FINE, EVERYTHINGS JUST DANDY, THERES NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT, NOTHING AT ALL, I BE IN THE KITCHEN SO I COULD GO GET FATTER, THERES NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT." Peter cheerfully said with one breath."

" Peter, why is that letter from our landlord crumbled up?"

" Oh, um…. I…. um…a…wanted…to…um…a… move to Japan so I uh sold the house, yeah, that's it, I sold the house sold we could move to Japan.

" Give me that letter. OH MY GOD WE'RE BEING EVICTED! I'M CALLING MY STEPFATHER PO SINCE HE IS THE ONLY ONE I CAN DEPEND ON." Lois yelled so loud, people really could hear her from Japan.

Just then the phone rang. It was Lois's father Po.

"Hello, Lois? Damn, I could hear you all the way from Japan."

" Sorry, could we stay at your house until we can find another house in Quohag?"

" Sure hop on a plane and come on over.

After they arrived at Po's house and got settled in, Stewie's eyes widened when he saw Kagome walk down the street.

"Wow Grandpa Po, who is that? She looks really easy to kill."

"That's Kagome Higurashi, your new next door neighbor. I suggest that you be nice to her, I heard that demons come and visit her all time.

" Alas! A chance for me to join with a powerful force and rule the world. Come Meg, you must come with me just in case we get attacked by demons; they would eat you first because you're uglier."

" LET GO OF ME!" Meg yelled.

As they caught up with Kagome, they followed her.

"Hey wench, take us to the demons now!" Stewie yelled at Kagome.

"WHAT, A TALKING BABY!? Well, I should be use to anything by now." Kagome thought to herself.

"HELLO DID YOU HEAR ME? MY PAITENCE IS WEARING THIN TAKE ME TO THE DEMONS NOW! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT'S IT. I WILL NO LONGER LET YOU HOLD ME BACK FROM WORLD DOMINATION!"

And with that Stewie took out his machete and chased after Kagome. Knowing the only safe place to run, she ran toward the bone eater's well.

"TAKE ME TO THE DEMONS!" Stewie yelled as he chased after Kagome while having Meg handcuffed to his left arm the whole time.

Finally they were at the bone eater's well Kagome jumped in and was safely on her way to the Feudal era.

Kagome sighed a sigh of relief. That sigh of relief quickly went away when she saw Stewie following behind her with the machete in his hand.

Cool cliffy eh? I'm sorry I made the chappie so long. I wanted to make it interesting. GIVE ME AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS IT OR I SHALL KILL YOU……sorry……..the Stewie came out of me just then :-) , but really please review my story.


	2. chappie 2

Hi Guys, I back with another chappie! YAY! Just to let you know Brian and Chris aren't going to be in this story and Stewie's going to help kill someone, but no one innocent. Trust me, my story would be better off without them, unless you guys give me some ideas. So, ON WITH THE STORY! YAY!

Kagome sighed a sigh of relief. That sigh of relief quickly went away when she saw Stewie following behind her with the machete in his hand.

Finally Kagome was safe in the feudal era, but not for long, for Stewie was following close behind with Meg and ChaChete (SHA- SHET- E).

(Author) I named Stewie's machete, ChaChete.

Just then Stewie stopped chasing Kagome. It was then that he realized that they weren't in Tokyo anymore.

" Wait a minute, this doesn't look like Tokyo, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE AND WHERE ARE THE DEMONS? HEY WENCH ARE YOU LISTENING?" cried an irritated Stewie.

Ignoring Stewie's name-calling and vulgar language, she ran to Kaede for help. Stewie followed angrily. By this time Meg was knocked out cold from being dragged along.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KAEDE HELP ME! Kagome screamed as she was running for her life.

" What's the matter child?" asked Kaede in a worried voice.

"SOME POSSESSED ONE YEAR OLD IS TRYING TO KILL ME, AND IT LOOKS LIKE HE KILLED HIS SISTER!" she cried.

Meg was covered in bumps and bruises from being dragged along the street and bone eater's well.

"I'm okay." Meg yelled before passing out.

"Kagome go get some healing herbs for the girl, I'll take it from here." Kaede whispered as she pulled out some leftover prayer beads.

There were only about 10 or 12 beads left but it would be perfect to fit around Stewie's neck. "This should be enough beads to contain ye." Kaede said as she prepared to place the spell on Stewie.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Stewie yelled, flying into a tree, as the beads were wrapped around his neck. The handcuffs snapped in half, as Meg was finally set free, landing about 15 feet away from Stewie.

"What the…. What the devil did you just do to me?" Stewie asked in anger and shock.

Just then Kagome came back with the gathered herbs. Kagome started walking over towards Meg to treat her wounds.

"Wow, you have some really nasty head injuries there, let me treat that for you."

"Thank you, you're so kind."

"HELLO? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ABOUT ME? I STILL HAVE NOT SEEN ONE DEMON YET. MY PATIENCE IS COMPLETELY GONE NOW!" Stewie yelled, and with that he jumped in the air to attack Kagome.

"CaChete, ATTACK!

Sorry I left you hanging. The next chappie will be longer and better, and I'm writing it as we speak. Well TTFN! (ta ta for now) P.S. REVIEW, REVIEW AND UM….. REVIEW AGAIN!


End file.
